Supernatural Meetings
by WolfWinks
Summary: When Harry found Dean drowning himself in beer, he couldn't leave him alone.


Written for Sophy (The Crownless Queen). I hope you like it.

It's kind of an AU for Supernatural as I didn't reference any episodes or anything. It's set after Dean gets out of Hell, but other than that, there isn't any set timeline.

* * *

He first came across Dean in a crowded bar with his head in a beer. The smell of the bar was making Harry sick, and he wasn't much of an alcohol drinker, but Harry sat with him. He ordered a glass of water for himself and Dean snorted, but he didn't say anything.

They spent the whole night together not speaking. Harry kept drinking water and the man started drinking hard liquor after a while (Harry had no idea what the stuff was, but it smelled strong). It was only when Dean was practically asleep at the bar and the bar tender cut him off that their night ended.

Harry made sure that Dean was safely in a taxi before walking away from the bar and back to his hotel. He didn't even learn the man's name until their second meeting (and then it wasn't even his real one).

* * *

When Harry next came across Dean, he was with another man—Sam, he found out later—and they were cops. Harry didn't believe their story for a second, but they seemed like decent guys, so he didn't call them out on their lie. Not to mention, he knew those names were false. _Malcolm Crank, really?_

Sam—introduced as Gregory Young—spent the whole time asking questions which Harry was not willing to answer. He couldn't tell them that a demon killed his neighbour. They'd think he was crazy.

Dean, though, spent his time squinting at Harry like he was trying to remember when they'd met before.

"Do I know you?" Dean snapped, interrupting his partner and receiving a glare for his efforts. They almost acted like brothers.

"No, well, not really. I mean, the only other time I've seen you was when I was putting you in a taxi." Harry smiled when Dean's eyes widened in realisation.

"I knew I'd seen you before," he said, leaning back on the couch in a self-satisfied way.

"De—Malcolm, the case?" 'Gregory' hissed, darting his eyes in Harry's direction to see if Harry noticed his slip.

Harry, of course, had noticed, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He kept his face carefully blank as he turned away from Dean.

"I don't know anything more than I've already told you, I'm sorry." Harry stood and turned away from the pair.

"Hey!"

Harry turned back at Dean's call, raising an eyebrow when he shifted on the spot.

"Thanks for that night. I was havin' a bad one."

It was Harry's turn to feel uncomfortable. He never liked being thanked. "I just did what any decent person would do." Harry walked away then, decidedly not thinking about what Dean's smile did to him.

* * *

The third time he saw Dean, he finally received his first name. Too bad the circumstances were not great.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. You are under arrest for murder and assault and god-only-knows-what-else. The FBI has been looking for you for awhile."

Harry stared as the brothers were carted off in the police car, their expression showing only exasperated frustration. This must have happened before.

Rolling his eyes, Harry moved to his own car and followed them. How could he have been so stupid? Of course, Dean and Sam were _The Dean and Sam_. He may not have known their names until now, but there were plenty of clues. The brothers were not that great at hiding their identity.

That night he broke into the local jail and set them free.

"What on earth?" Dean said as Harry entered the holding cell, keys in hand. "What are you—"

"No time to explain, you want to get out of here?"

Dean eyes Harry but eventually decided to trust him. "Where's Sam? Why didn't you get him out first?" Dean asked when they were out of the cell and in the main area.

"Down here and maybe I wanted some time alone with you," Harry flirted, leading him to a cell further away and unlocking the door. He caught sight of Dean's almost flushed face and smiled.

As they were running, Dean looked over and smirked at Harry. "Is it wrong to say you look hot when you're breaking the law?"

Harry blushed. "I can't believe you," he said.

Sam muttered a soft "I can" behind him, but Harry ignored him.

"Is that the best pick up line you've got? It's pathetic."

Sam cracked up as Dean spluttered abuse at Harry. Sam stumbled as he laughed, making Harry think they were far enough away from the police station that they could stop.

"Why did you get us out?" Sam questioned once he caught his breath.

Harry smirked and turned to the brothers. "Why don't you ask Bobby about Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't wait around for the brothers to ask any more questions, disappearing down the road before they could stop him. He hoped he could see Dean again without a gun being forced into his face. He was cute when he blushed.

* * *

Harry didn't stumble across Dean the next time they met. No, they were kind of thrown together. Literally.

Dean steadied them, making sure they didn't tumble to the ground, but he looked rather shocked. Harry didn't blame him for that.

"What—Oh, it's you." Dean's voice was bland when he recognised Harry, but there was a small, almost hidden smile on his lips so Harry wasn't too worried. "We know who you are."

"That was the idea when I gave you my name," Harry teased, rolling his eyes.

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but a chuckle forced Harry to remember why he was here in the first place. From Dean's suddenly serious expression, he'd realised the same thing.

"Lucky me. Not only do I get to kill the throne in my side but I get a Winchester in the mix."

Harry glared at the demon, raising his wand and standing battle ready. "No one's dying tonight but you."

The demon girl chuckled, throwing her hand out and chucking Dean and Harry against a nearby brick wall. Harry's head hit the wall hard and he slumped to the side, unable, for a moment, to hold himself up. He fell on Dean, his head landing almost in Dean's lap. Harry couldn't help but blush despite the situation.

"Sam! Some help about now would be great!" Dean called, hurting Harry's head with the volume.

Harry tried to sit up, but Dean grabbed his head and inspected the wound. Dean's calloused hands brushed against his forehead, clearing his hair away from the wound but also revealing his scar.

"Stay still," Dean scolded, his voice much lower than before.

Harry winced and tried to look around when a body slammed into the wall near them, and Dean let him, but only because it was Sam's body which had been thrown.

"This day just keeps getting bett—you're Harry Potter." The demon had been walking forward as she spoke, but when she caught sight of Harry's scar, she stopped.

"Who'd you think I was?" Harry murmured, forcing himself to a sitting position and holding his wand arm out. "Now, are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

The demon looked between the Winchester brothers and Harry before turning tail and disappearing down the alley. Dean and Sam looked shocked, but Harry only collapsed into Dean's arms in relief.

"Usually I wouldn't be happy about a demon disappearing before I could kill it, but tonight I'm glad. I'm not sure I would have been able to beat it." Harry looked up at Dean when neither brothers answered, only to see them staring at him in shock. "What?"

"That demon just ran away from you. As in ran, from you."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, and Harry raised an eyebrow. "So what? They often run from me."

If anything, that just increased Dean's surprise. "But you're tiny," Dean practically whined.

Harry frowned, pulling away from Dean. "I'm not that small," he snapped.

"Dude, you're like half the size of Sam."

Harry glared at Sam when he snorted only to eye Sam height and huff. "Only because he's a giant," Harry smirked when Sam groaned and Dean laughed.

"See, it's not just me that thinks that," Dean said, laughing at Sam's annoyance. It only took a moment before Dena turned his attention back to Harry and poked his head.

Harry pulled away, hissing, and Dean winced in apology.

"Let's get you looked at."

Harry let Dean pull him up and leaned against Dean when they were standing. He could have probably walked on his own, but Deans body against his felt nice.

* * *

The brother's hotel was dingy and smelly. Harry much preferred his four-star accommodation, but he couldn't really complain when Dean was being so careful with him. Harry was forced onto the bed closest to the door and told to lie down.

"If you wanted me in your bed, Dean, all you had to do was ask."

Dean spluttered before smirking and leaning close to Harry's ear. "You didn't have to bash your head in to get into my bed."

Harry felt like his whole body was on fire. He vaguely heard Sam stutter out an excuse to leave and a door shutting, but his focus was mostly on Dean, especially when he moved so his lips were barely a hairsbreadth away from Harry's.

"Maybe after I fix your head, we can see who wants to be in whose bed." Dean's eyes were darting around Harry's face, but they focused on his lips when Harry licked them.

"Why wait?" Harry asked, leaning in the last little bit to press his lips against Dean's.

Sam didn't return that night.

* * *

(w.c 1,623)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
